


Opportunity

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comic Powers, Gen, Mars, Opportunity Rover, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie knows, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: After NASA ceased trying to communicate with the Opportunity Rover, Lucifer did his best to cheer Trixie up.





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when the news about Opportunity broke, but it got a little forgotten and I only recently finished it. Hope you enjoy!

Lucifer had been roped into picking up Trixie from school, but when she came out, her usually enthusiastic greeting seemed somewhat lacklustre. She barely spoke as he drove her home, and when they arrived he tentatively asked what was the matter.

"Opportunity died today."

"Who's that?"

"One of the Mars rovers. We talked about it in science, and it's last transmission was 'My battery is low and it's getting dark.', and it's so sad. I made two pictures in art to say thank you. One for the people at NASA and one for Oppy. I wish you could send stuff to Mars." she sighed, and Lucifer could see that this was something that she truly cared about. After a moment's thought, he decided he could risk the Detective's displeasure to cheer the small human up.

"Would you like to give your picture to Opportunity? It clearly means a lot to you."

"Could you take it?!"

"I could, but I thought you might like to take it yourself." he suggested, and Trixie gaped at him.

"Really?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah!" She was practically jumping up and down in her excitement, and he briefly wondered why in his Dad's name he'd offered, before he remembered how dejected she had been when he picked her up.

"Right. Get your coat on, and a pair of gloves. Make sure the coat has a hood." he instructed, and Trixie ran off eagerly to grab the requested things.

A few moments later she returned, wearing a shiny silver coat and woollen gloves, as well as a clear plastic bowl with two neon green margarita glasses and a funnel glued to it on her head.

"What is that?"

"My space helmet! Maze helped me make it for Halloween. You need a helmet if you’re going into space."

"Alright urchin. Close your eyes and stand very still." he instructed, and once she obeyed, he gently placed his hands on the clear plastic dome, concentrating on powers he hadn't used since the Creation to rearrange the matter into the shape he wanted.

When he finished, Trixie was in an elegant spacesuit, capable of converting the carbon dioxide-rich atmosphere of Mars into breathable oxygen, but still with the margarita glasses and funnel stuck to the helmet.

"You can open your eyes now spawn. Do you have your picture?" he asked.  
Trixie grinned when she saw her new spacesuit, and grabbed a piece of paper from her bag before returning to Lucifer.

"Yep! Let's go!" she replied, practically bouncing up and down in her excitement.

"Hold on tight." he instructed, picking her up and letting her wrap her arms around his neck before unfurling his wings.

In the blink of an eye, they were hovering above the surface of Mars, miles of red dust stretching out beneath them. Lucifer beat his wings lazily, enough to keep them in the air with Mars' lower gravity.

"I will land by the rover, and you can put your drawing in the sample storage area, ok?"

"Thank you so much Lucifer!" Trixie replied, careful not to wriggle too much in excitement as they slowly descended to the surface, beside where Opportunity stood, dust covering its solar panels. Trixie reached her hand out, and Lucifer caught it before she could touch the rover.

"We can't clear the dust off. The rest of humanity can't know we were here straight away, and if the rover suddenly makes contact again, there will be questions, ok?" he explained and Trixie nodded.

For a moment they just stood there, Lucifer waiting for Trixie to ask him to unlock the storage area, and Trixie looking over the rover in awe. Eventually she broke the silence.

"Thank you Oppy. You did a good job, and you let us learn so much. When I'm President of Mars I'll make sure they dig you up and make sure you're working again." she promised solemnly before turning to Lucifer. He gave her a small nod and unlocked the hatch to the storage bay, stepping back to let her put her drawing in, and if he snapped a quick photo on his phone for posterity, nobody had to know.

Once the drawing was safely inside, and the hatch was shut and locked again, Trixie stepped back to stand beside Lucifer. After a moment's more contemplation, she saluted the unmoving rover, and Lucifer subtly pushed just enough power to it for the camera to take one last photo, and nothing more.

"We should get back, spawn, or your mother will come back to an empty house and I will get in trouble." he said, holding out a hand to her, and picking her up once more when she took it.

Once she was secure in his arms, with hers once again wrapped around his neck, he took off, hovering for a moment above Mars before they were back in Chloe's backyard. When they were both back inside, he made Trixie shut her eyes again as he transformed her spacesuit back into the coat, gloves, and bowl before getting her to put them away and start on her homework like Chloe had given them both strict instructions to do.

\-----------------*-----------------

Several hours later, when Chloe moved Trixie's shoes out of the middle of the hallway before going to bed, she wondered briefly where the red dust coating the soles and lightly up the sides came from before dismissing it as irrelevant.

\-----------------*-----------------

A few decades after Opportunity transmitted for the final time, the rover was unearthed and scientists were puzzled to discover the last image in its memory - taken not long after attempts at contact were halted - was that of a small girl dressed in a spacesuit that looked more like a Halloween costume than a functional suit, and a man in an ordinary suit, no sign of any sort of life support, with huge white wings loosely folded behind him. It was quickly hidden deep in a database, but Trixie printed a copy for herself, fondly remembering her trip to the red planet with her step-devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
